Everyday I'm Shufflin'
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Song Shuffle Challenge! Prussia approved awesomeness!


So, I'm not one for these kinds of things, but this one seemed fun. I found it while searching for story ideas online, because I was procrastinating and I hit a dead end with a few other fics. I've read a few other stories with this done before, so I thought I'd take a crack at it :). It seemed fun, but it was a lot harder than I thought, lol.

So enjoy! I'll explain the basis behind my thought process at the end! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Hetalia."**

* * *

><p><strong>Song-fic Shuffle Challenge!<strong>

_The Rules:_

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

NOTE: "Drabble" is used in the sense of a short story, not an actual 100-words strictly or anything like that.

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong> **Broadway – The Goo Goo Dolls**

Gilbert walked out of the house, scarf wrapped tightly around his pale neck as the party continued in full swing behind him. He headed down the street, his feet automatically taking him to the bar that he frequented on a regular basis. The snow fell around him, landing on his silver head.

No one would even remember him being at the party. He frowned, shivering a little as the wind wracked through him.

He had gone to the party in hopes of having a good time. But no one had even noticed that he was there. When he had made a scene, his brother had gotten mad and Roderich had yelled at him. Gilbert, never one to back down from a challenge, had screamed back.

As neared the pub, he thought about going home, but realized… where was home now? Sure, he lived with West, but that wasn't home. Home had been yanked out from under him years ago, and now he had no where to go.

The pale man stepped into the bar, shaking the snow off his boots. He went up to the counter, the barman set a beer glass in front of him, and he took a giant swing before ordering another.

The old men surrounding him around the bar ignored him; Gilbert was perfectly fine with it.

He didn't need them anyways…

**2)** **Awake and Alive – Skillet**

Ludwig stumbled through the ash of what was once Paris, his blue eyes wide. Ahead of him, his brother bent to pick up a piece of rubble, only to have it crumble in his hands.

World War III had not been kind to the French.

Of course, it hadn't been kind to many nations. Austria and Russia were worse than the blackened debris of France, the Eiffel Tower nothing more than a toothpick of what it once was. Poland was hardly on the map any more.

Italy had been spared, as had Spain. England was safe, for now. America was on the other side of the world, but soon, German troops would be invading there as well.

Sorry, _Prussian_ troops.

For the victor of this was not Germany, but Prussia. He had jumped at the chance to get involved, and had shown no mercy since the small patch of land had been renamed "Prussia."

When Ludwig had asked Gilbert why he was doing this, why he didn't stop when so many had perished, Gilbert's answer had been simple.

"For the first time in two hundred year… I finally feel alive. I'm awake for the first time since my dissolution, and all that energy I've stored while sleeping needs an outlet."

Ludwig had reluctantly agreed, and watched as his brother created a new empire for himself. One based on complete and utter terror that no one had ever before experience.

**3) From Where You Are – Lifehouse**

Ludwig looked at the pictures he held in his hands. The smiling faces of his younger self and his older brother gazed up at him. A time when they were both happy, not a care in the world that could bring them down.

He glanced out the dark window at the night sky, the stars twinkling in space.

He missed him. He wished that he could see Gilbert, see those red eyes, hear that crazy giggle, listen to his heroic stories, talk to him one last time.

The shadow of the Berlin Wall loomed in the distance, cutting off the sky.

Somewhere, on the other side of that wall, Gilbert was looking at the same sky. That was the only thing that brought him comfort. That no matter where they were, they sky would always be the same.

"I miss you, bruder… I wish you were here…"

**4) Collision of Worlds – Brad Paisley (feat. Robbie Williams)**

Karaoke night was always entertaining when the nations were involved. Nearly everyone got plastered, and the singing was horrible, and someone always woke up the next morning next to France, completely naked.

Of course, the best night was probably the summer of 2011, right after the "Cars 2" movie came out. The ending song, of course, brought up the rivalry between America and England, and the two, both too drunk to even stand, belted it out on the stage.

It quickly led to an arguement, then a make-out session. Japan and Hungary got pictures, France molested both of them, and in the end, the two blondes left, still attached to each others lips, and no one saw them again for three days.

When they emerged, England was wearing American flag boxers, and Alfred was sipping tea. Both had on sunglasses, and had somehow switched accents.

No one quite understood it, and, when they reverted back to their normal selves, didn't question it.

**5)** **Because I'm Awesome – The Dollyrots**

When Prussia strutted into the meeting room for a conference that he was clearly not invited to, England tried to make him leave.

"Nope," he replied, smirking.

"Bruder, you're not allowed here," Germany had told him.

"Of course I am!" the ex-nation had cried, smirk widening. "Now, everyone bow down before me and praise me!"

The other nations simply blinked at him.

"Uh…" was the general response.

"Why the bloody hell would we do that?" England spat.

"Because I'm awesome!" Prussia said, throwing a hand up in the air and grinning. "I'm so much better than everyone here! I so much more awesome than you could ever hope to be!"

He climbed up on the table and began throwing out instructions, grin on his face.

"Where the fuck is he getting these ideas?" England asked, leaning over to Germany, who had his face in his hands.

"He found a song on the internet…" the blonde mumbled. "I should have never had given him that iPod. He's been listening to it nonstop…."

**6) Ripped Pants – Spongebob Squarpants**

Canada walked in on America doing some weird dance thing on the T.V. He frowned at the large motions that the other blonde was doing with his hands.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

America spun around so fast that he nearly fell over. He twisted around in the air and as he did so, there was a tearing sound. Canada broke into hysterical laughter as America's face morphed into one of horror.

"My pants!" he cried, clutching his ass, the pants having a huge tear down the middle. Canada laughed gleefully, never having been happier.

**7) Don't Stop – InnerPartySystem**

Following Prussia and India's dance routine at the Halloween party, the rest of the nations had decided to host a talent show. The world had eagerly agreed and three months later, in the heart of Washington D.C., the first annual World Talent Show began.

Germany had been conspicuously absent for nearly the entire thing.

"Probably to hide from his lack of anything talented except for invading other countries," France had joked.

So it was no surprise when the blonde-haired nation was the last to perform.

The lights dimmed, and static sounded over the speakers. Lights blazed all over the stage.

"To hide his shame," someone called.

What they were not expecting, however, was both Germany and Prussia to come on stage in their WWII army uniforms and begin free-styling it to the beat. The world's mouths dropped open in shock, and, as they watched the brothers dance in synch, realized something important.

If Prussia was in your dance number, you were guaranteed to win.

From that moment on, Prussia began renting himself out to the other nations against any dancing competition the world had.

And he made a pretty good amount of cash for it, too…

**8) Delicious Tomato Song – Romano**

Spain was surprised when he walked into his house late at night one evening. When he opened the door and hung up his coat, a soft humming came from the kitchen. Curious, he quietly made his way over to the kitchen and poked his head around, grinning at the sight before him.

Romano was standing at the stove, cooking something, probably pasta, on the hot surface. He was singing softly under his breath, gently swaying with the music.

Leaning against the doorjam, Spain watched his former charge, completely silent. Romano remained oblivious.

"Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono buono tomato, uh! Tomato!~"

Spain's smile widened, and he hide a chuckle behind a hand. Romano whipped around at the sound, face turning bright red at getting caught.

Spain swept into the room, curling his arms around the Italian.

"Don't stop," he urged, kissing the top of Romano's head. "You were just getting to the good part."

He was met with an angry punch to the gut.

"Bastard!"

**9) The Bird and the Worm – The Used**

Italy sat in the lonely wardrobe, knees pulled to his chest. He whipped the tears from his face, his breath catching in his throat as he heard the door open. He remained silent, listening as footsteps quickly grew louder.

The Italian narrowed his eyes as the steps stopped, and he took a single breath before bursting through the doors.

Steve was caught unawares and the small nation flew past him, cuffing the large monster on the side of head.

Pursuit immediately gave way, and Italy ran down the steps as he could, past the blood stains and the dead bodies of his friends, seeing them out of the corner of his eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he skidded to a stop in front of the clock that he had visited so many times before. Steve was nearing his approach.

Italy turned an angry glare at him. "I hate you!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes again.

Steve said nothing, slowly taking a step towards him. "You've taken everything from me!"

Another step.

He wiped his eyes and before reaching out a lightening fast hand and turning the dials on the clock. The room spun, and Italy found time turned back. He was standing in front of the house with Germany, Prussia, and Japan, for about the sixth time. He sighed.

Anger coursed through him as he saw the grey alien monster gazing at him from behind a curtain inside the house, even as Japan and Prussia pried open the front door and stepped inside.

**10) I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today – Avenue Q**

When the BTT stormed into the conference room drunk and shoved their bare asses, literally, in the faces of the world, Germany was furious.

"Who the fuck showed them 'Avenue Q'?" he roared.

* * *

><p>Explanation time! Huzzah! :D<p>

1) This song is actually the worst plot bunny of all, because every time I listen to it. But the lyrics are just so perfect for Gilbo! This scene is pretty much just a summary for what I really wanted to write, but the song isn't that long, so... but I hope you get the picture anyways! It's pretty self-explanatory. The Goo Goo Dolls are such an awesome group... I love ALL their songs! :D

2) Also just a snippet of what I wanted to write. Something that I thought of while listening to it was the fact that, even though Prussia's not a country anymore, he'd jump at the chance for a war. WWIII was perfect, because I feel that he'd be all over the place and wouldn't be merciless to those who had dissolved him all those years ago.

3) This song just SCREAMS "Berlin Wall". Germany looking at pictures of him and Prussia... remembering the good times, separated, not having heard from him in years... Yup. That's pretty much it...

4) IIIIIII love this song! It's so them! I needed something funny, and I was so excited that this came on! :D Again, pretty self-explanatory. I wanted to wrote so much more for this, but the song ended... :(

5) Not commenting... Yup. Listen to the song. You'll understand Germany's regret.

6) I had no idea what to do with this song (*points* AND DON'T JUDGE ME FOR HAVING IT ON MY IPOD!*). But America immediately popped into my head. So short... I flailed at writing this. Failed too... It's such crap...

7) HETAWEEN! I LOVED Prussia and India's performance! :D It got me thinking, and then when this song came on, this video popped into my head.

http:/ www. / watch? v=WF-8Z2tYQEw (just take the spaces out)

Imagine the two of them doing something similar to that to this song. Pretty sexy, no? XD

8) Ah! Yes! So happy this popped up! :D I can just imagine Romano humming this as he makes dinner for him and Spain, and the latter being way too amused to say anything. Romano acts accordingly.

9) HETAONI! I recently got into it, and this song just reminds me of it so much! Steve is the moster/alien thingy, for those of you who don't watch it. I highly recommend it, 'cause it's freaking AWESOME. I won't say any more, 'cause I don't want to give away TOO many spoilers. But if you've seen it, then you know what I'm talking about here.

10) SO. SHORT. I nearly died.


End file.
